Aquarius
Aquarius is a 2.1 Harder 6* level created by Skitten. It is the second level in the Magic Gauntlet and it is epic rated. The level features an underwater oceanic theme. It contains numerous decorations to make it seem like the player is underwater, including a dolphin animation at 20%, "sea monsters," and a gradient background to resemble water. The level's difficulty mostly consists of fast transitions that require quick thinking, especially near the end of the level, and a bit of mashing here and there. Gameplay The level starts with an easy mini-cube section with simple jumps. This part leads to an easy spider section with simple timings and orb jumps. The spider part leads to an auto cube part, which leads to the first drop of the level, showing an animation of a dolphin splashing into the water. The player then transitions to a short UFO part with some mild timings, which then transitions to a short wave part with a bit of mashing. The wave then leads to another short UFO part with mild timings, but however, the second UFO part is slightly easier than the first. This leads to a transitional cube which then turns into a ship part with a couple of gravity changes. The ship leads into a mini ball part with a few orb jumps, which later changes into a normal ball. The robot part following is rather easy, with some mild timings and jumps. Then the robot goes auto and leads to another mini cube part with easy timings and a bit of mashing. A cat icon can be seen floating into the screen on this part. The cube then turns into a mini robot, with the cat still floating on and off the screen. The robot part has a couple of moving objects and orb jumps, and it leads to an easy ball part with some orb jumps, where the cat moves out of the screen. After the ball part is an easy ship part with a mild gravity change. After the ship is the main drop of the level, which shows a decorated text saying "go!" The cube section that follows is in double speed and requires some quick reactions. Then, the player enters a short UFO segment, which requires some timings and mild memorizing. Then there is an easy short spider segment, which then leads to a wave and ship sequence, respectively. The robot part following is arguably the hardest part of the level, as it is in double speed and requires fast thinking and reactions. The robot then leads to an easy final ball part with a few jump orbs, which then leads to an auto section that lasts a few seconds. Then, the level ends, showing the level's name, Aquarius. User Coins * The first coin is located at 37%, at the first ball segment. Right when the ball switches size, roll up onto a yellow pad to collect the coin, which then sends the player back down to the main path through a gravity portal. * The second coin is located at 53% at the mini robot part. The player must perform a light jump, which results in dropping down to an alternate path. Then, he/she must jump an additional single spike to collect the coin. A blue pad then sends the player back on the main path. * The third coin is located at 88% on the final robot segment. The player must tap the green jump orb, and then skip the gravity portal following by dropping down it. Then the player must perform a light jump to collect the coin, which leads to a blue orb to send the player back on the main path. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 21,692 objects. * It is the second level in the Magic Gauntlet. * If the player taps on the first spider segment and hits the ceiling instead of the second pillar, the text "Meow" will pop up on the screen. It is still possible to complete the level after this since all the player needs to do is to tap again to go back on the regular path. *If the player dies falling into a pit after jumping before the second jump pad, the text “WHAT” will pop out on the screen. *The level's name is based on one of twelve zodiacs. Walkthrough Category:Harder levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Gauntlet levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Long levels